


Close her eyes

by moony_loony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU reason for lily luna's middle name, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, because she dies, but never gets to tell her, luna dies, neville loves luna, slight deathly hallows AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_loony/pseuds/moony_loony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should close his eyes, don't you think?" said Luna softly as she hovered her hands over Dobby's eyes. Harry nodded dumbly. After his eyes were closed, Luna said "Now he could be sleeping," with a sad smile.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The ghost of her last dreamy smile rested on her face. Neville couldn't believe it. She was dead. Harry and Ginny approached, the green-eyed boy crying. The red-head was emotionless but as soon as she got to Luna she collapsed and bawled her eyes out. Harry whispered "We should close her eyes, don't you think?  Maybe then she could be sleeping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> this is my first time writing so constructive criticism is welcome but please don't get carried away.
> 
> also, i've used some dialogue from the movies and books that might not be completely accurate, but i'm sure you'll get the gist of it.

Dobby was dead. A knife pierced through his heart, thrown by Bellatrix Lestrange. His friend, who had promised to never try to save Harry's life again but had still broken his promise.

"We should close his eyes, don't you think?" said Luna softly as she hovered her hands over Dobby's eyes. Harry nodded dumbly. After his eyes were closed, Luna said "Now he could be sleeping," with a sad smile. 

For a moment, Harry imagined Dobby asleep; ears drooping, mouth hanging open, light snoring, closed eyes. He shook the thought from his head because Dobby wasn't sleeping, he was dead. Never going to wake up or come back.

Harry took a quick look at Luna. Her scraggly hair was messier than usual but no longer dirty, her eyes red from crying, waifish from the lack of food. Luckily Draco wasn't that cruel and snuck down with some food, sometimes having a conversation with her. Harry made a mental note to thank him.

Later that day, Luna told Harry that she was going back to Hogwarts. "It's not the place you left, you know. It's not the same."  
"Neither am I," she replied, with a look that told Harry that though she was loony, she was wise.

Do you want to know what else her look said? 'I can handle it. I'm small, and loony, and sometimes prone to explosions, but I'll fight until I die.'

And she did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He was so close, only in the Forbidden Forest . That's why it's forbidden, Harry thought, danger of Dark Lords lurking in its depths. Students and teachers alike ran frantically, some to fight, others to escape. Ginny was running after him so he stopped to kiss her.

"HARRY! GINNY! Have you seen Luna? I need to tell her how I feel!" cried Neville, stumbling awkwardly towards them. His face was sticky with sweat and blood, his jumper ripped. They both shook their heads but smiled as they realised that Neville and Luna truly were in love.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"NEVILLE!" Luna cried, jumping in front of him as a green light hurtled towards him. She froze for a split second and said "I love you" before she fell to the floor with a thud.

The ghost of her last dreamy smile rested on her face. Neville couldn't believe it. She was dead. Harry and Ginny approached, the green-eyed boy crying. The red-head was emotionless but as soon as she got to Luna she collapsed and bawled her eyes out. Harry whispered "We should close her eyes, don't you think? Maybe then she could be sleeping."

Her eyes. Her beautiful, wistful silvery-grey eyes, now devoid of liveliness. 

Nobody could bring themselves to do it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked lovingly at the bundle that lay in her arms. Her baby's hair was red, but not like hers, it resembled her grandmother's more than anything. Her eyes were bright green but had brown flecks in them and there was a distant, calm look in them. She reminded her of Luna and she wanted her child to be exactly like her. She also looked exactly like her grandmother except for her light freckles. Ginny smiled. She knew what she was going to call her baby.

Harry walked in, beaming. "What have you chosen, Gin?" She whispered the name in his ear and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Perfect."

They got many visitors throughout the day and all of their eyes glossed over when they learned of her name. Finally, the most important visitor arrived, Neville Longbottom.

"Neville! Meet your new god-daughter, Lily Luna." 

Neville asked to hold her and when he did, he was certain of one thing:

Although Lily Luna Potter was the daughter of Harry and Ginny, she would always be his pride and joy.  
Because she was like Luna; calm, wistful and dreamy, but most of all she was beautiful.  
Exactly like his Luna.


End file.
